Re occurrence
by patty1234554321
Summary: *SUMMARY CHANGED* Sawada Kaito was an ordinary boy, living a normal life. One day, an infant claiming to be his home tutor comes. Kaito's tale to become the Eleventh has begun.
1. Occurrence 1: I am Kaito!

Summary: He didn't have a choice. Whether he liked it, or not, he was going to be involved in the mafia world. What's worse, his friends have to be dragged into it.

Disclaimer; I do not, and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. "Reborn!" (And all its kickass characters) belongs to Amano Akira. I also don't own other products/ franchises mentioned in this story, such as Pocky. Some of the OCs belong to my close friend, Sam.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chaptered fanfiction. Again focuses more on OCs. Please don't flame me, though I would definitely appreciate polite reviews and constructive criticism.

Enjoy!

.~.~.~

Occurrence #1- I am Kaito!

-Page Break-

"_This is wrong! He's still young!"_

"_There's no choice, Tsuna," an almost childish, but wise voice replied._

"_But…"_

"_He is eligible, and seems very much capable."_

"_I can't let the world of mafia endanger him! I want him to live a normal life."_

_.~.~.~_

_Gunshots and blood filled Sawada Kaito's dream. Screams echoed in the massacre. _

_It was dark, and cold. The lad was beginning to feel terrified. He wanted to explore, to see if the darkness had an end, but fear petrified him._

'_What is this?'_

_Fire swallowed the darkness nearby him. He heard cries of help, shrieks of insanity, and more gunshots. _

_He wondered about his sanity. What was causing his dream to be like this?_

_Then, blood splattered everywhere._

'_I'm scared…'_

_He saw the spirits, who were supposed to be resting in peace._

_One of them shouted._

"_It's all the Vongola's fault!'_

_Only one thought lingered in his mind._

'_Who are they?'_

_.~.~.~_

Sawada Kaito woke up with a jolt. He wondered about his dream.

'_Was it a premonition, or am I going insane?'_

One thing was for sure.

Never did he want to see something like that, ever.

.~.~.~

"Kaito-kun, breakfast is ready!"

He smiled. The lad loved his mother very much, hearing her caring voice reminded Kaito that the dream he had probably was just a result of his paranoia.

As a result of his father's absence, the boy had always been a bit paranoid.

Of course, Kaito absolutely adored his mother. Kyoko, his mother, had taken such good care of him.

"I'm coming," he replied cheerfully.

.~.~.~

Sawada-kun was a young, fifteen year old boy. He was a student of Namimori Middle School. While he was only average in academics, athletics, and his social life, he doesn't mind.

Kaito was one of the people who didn't care much about his own achievements.

He grew up near Namimori most of his life. It was the place he loved to be, where his two close friends were.

He was walking towards school, oblivious about the time.

"Good morning, Kaito!"

The aforementioned person turned to the source of the energetic voice.

"Good morning, too, Tamo."

Usui Takamoto, called Tamo by close acquaintances, was one of the close friends of Kaito. Usui was named after his father's idol, baseball player Takeshi Yamamoto. Creepily, Takamoto looked like the baseball player too, which was probably his father's doing. The male was a member of the Namimori Middle Baseball team. He may only be an average player, but boy, he can hit a baseball hard! Tamo-kun was a friendly person who got along well with other people.

He is the very image Kaito _secretly_ wants to be.

No matter how much he tried to hide it, a part of him still longed for achievements to be proud of. That part believes that maybe, _just maybe_, his father will come back because of those accomplishments.

The two friends continued towards Namimori Middle School. They busied themselves with topics about school.

"Good morning Kaito. Mornin', Tamo. Uwaah…," a female voice greeted.

Akiyama Yutaka, usually called Yuta, was a lazy girl who only put her effort into selected things. A member of the archery club, she possesses an excellent aim. Pocky lover, and a hoodie addict. Though a bit stupid sometimes, she is quiet and observant. She is the daughter of Koyomi, a kind woman living near the two boys. Koyomi and Yuta didn't look alike, though. Koyomi had pale skin, and short black hair. Yuta was tall and lanky, had pale skin, black eyes, and long purple hair usually tied into low pigtails.

So in other words, Yuta almost looked like a guy, except for the hair.

"Good morning, Yuta!" Takamoto replied.

"Anyone have the time, uwaah?"

"It's almost seven-thirty a.m.," Takamoto said.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

.~.~.~

After a day in school, Kaito was ready to forget the day. They arrived in school late, and were sentenced to detention.

Little did he know he would get the biggest shock of his life when he arrived home.

His eyes widened.

An infant wearing a suit, and a fedora hat was standing in his bedroom. He had a chameleon that was on the brim of the baby's headgear.

Sawada-kun had many questions in his mind, but the most prominent one was odd.

'_Do babies even wear suits?!'_

"Oi, are you mute, Dame-Kaito?" Reborn asked, albeit almost mockingly.

As if right on cue, Kyoko came in.

"Ah, Kaito-kun, there you are! I want you to meet your new home tutor, Reborn-san," she said.

"Mom, why would I need a tutor? I'm doing just alright in my studies…," he whined.

"But you can still improve, you have the potential," she replied, a smile visible on her face.

With a sigh, Kaito agreed to have a home tutor. As much as he didn't want one, he respected his mother's wishes.

Kyoko turned, and went out of the room. She went down to the kitchen and started to cook.

'_I'm sorry, Kaito-kun. I really am."_

_.~.~.~_

The boy fidgeted with anxiety. He was baffled as to how a baby could be a home tutor.

"Sawada Kaito, age fifteen. Average at grades, decent in athletics, awkward with people, disrespected by children. He is cowardly, but loyal to his friends…"

Kaito was startled, "Oi, what are you doing?!"

"I'm only stating the truth, idiot," Reborn replied.

Sighing, Kaito admitted defeat.

"Yeah, I'm only average in everything. I've accepted that long ago…," Kaito murmured.

"No, you haven't."

"How do you know?"

"You, Kaito, want to be better. You can't deny it. You have a dream," Reborn countered, a serious look on his face.

"You wish for your family to be complete, right?"

Kaito nodded his head, focusing his gaze on the floor.

And with that response, Reborn figured out how to make the situation easier. "To do that, you must fulfill something important."

"What, I'm a mafia boss?" Kaito joked, his voice dripping with sarcasm he rarely used.

"Correct," a smirking Reborn stated.

The face of the boy grew pale.

"No, that can't be true! This is a joke, right? Hehe, that's correct. I'm probably getting pranked. Yeah, that's right…," Kaito whispered.

"Take note, Dame-Kaito likes engage in monologues with himself," Reborn said, pulling out a notepad and pencil out of nowhere.

"HEY! Stop that!"

"So, you're finally starting to grow a backbone, Dame-Kaito?"

"ARGH, I give up!" he shouted.

The poor innocent pillow which was laid on the bed went over the lad's head, used by the owner to clear out frustration.

"Kaito-kun, could you please head to the convenience store? I need a few ingredients," a kind voice requested.

And with a sigh, Kaito obeyed his mother, and headed towards the said location.

.~.~.~

'_I can't believe I'm stuck with this "Reborn-san" while doing the grocery shopping!'_

Sawada Kaito browsed the aisles of the convenience store. A certain infant was sitting on his shoulder, _sleeping_.

After he paid for the items, the two exited. With a sigh, the boy started walking towards home.

Then, he heard a cry for help.

With disbelief, he tried to convince himself that it couldn't be _her _voice.

It was voice of his crush, Okamoto Sasuki. She was the younger cousin of the kickboxing club member, Okamoto Akira. Sasuki was a helpful girl with shoulder length hair, usually styled as a half ponytail. The girl was in the same class as Yutaka, Takamoto, and Kaito. She was cheerful, but sometimes a bit awkward with other people.

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Reborn standing before him, pointing a gun.

"Save her with your Dying Will," Reborn stated.

Then, he felt a bullet go through him.

.~.~.~

_A five year old Kaito looked at his parent with curiosity._

"_Mama, is death scary?"_

_Sawada Kyoko was shocked. Kids at her child's age shouldn't be asking those kinds of questions._

"_I don't know, Kaito-kun. I haven't experienced it."_

"_I'm scared, Mommy! I heard about it from my classmates. I want to live forever and ever with you!" The boy was tearing up._

"_Don't be afraid, Kaito-kun. I'll always be with you," she assured._

_Forcing herself to be strong, she hugged her child with the gentleness mothers have. Kyoko knew she couldn't lie to her child forever, but while they can still be happy she will care for him. Before the peace is over, she will cherish everything. Even if it'll be hard, she will endure it all._

_She is aware that one day, Kaito will take on a dangerous path._

_.~.~.~_

'_I remembered the conversation I had with my mother as a child. I loved her very much. I don't want to admit it, but it's obvious._

_I am scared of death._

_Then I suddenly realize I'm not dead. A new kind of strength forms within me. That "strength" is a resolve, an aim._

_I have to save Sasuki-san!'_

_.~.~.~_

"REBORN! I WILL SAVE SASUKI-SAN WITH MY DYING WILL!!!!!"

And so he ran, his goal being his strength. No matter what, he would save Sasuki-san.

"Heh, this is beginning to look interesting. In a way, he reminds me of Dame-Tsuna," Reborn muttered, the brim of his fedora shadowing his eyes.

_Fin._

Author's Notes:

I hope you didn't get turned off with Takamoto's name. Give him some time; he'll develop into a different character despite physical similarities to Yamamoto.

Did Yutaka's character strike you as boring, clichéd? Please also give her time to develop. I have great plans for her.

Was Kaito annoying? Does he resemble a bratty child who angsts a lot? Don't worry, he won't become like that.

Was Reborn too OOC? I apologize. I have absolutely zero experience when it comes to his character. Please give some constructive criticism so that I can improve. I'll appreciate it.

Do you have any suggestions? If you do, please tell me.

Another reminder, please don't flame me. This is my first time writing a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction, and a multi-chaptered one.

To be honest, I had trouble with sticking to one tense. One of my biggest problems was also too much repetition of certain words. I will try to overcome those.

I hope you liked this chapter! Here's a preview for the next one.

_Next Time on Re-occurrence: Occurrence # 2- Trials and Determination!_

"_So that's the Vongola Eleventh? What a joke!"_

"_You can't drag them into this!"_

"_Hehe, what a fun person he is."_

"_Uwaah, what's going on?"_

"_This will test your abilities."_


	2. Occurrence 2: Trials and Determination!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. Some of the OCs (Kaito, Takamoto) belong to my dear friend, Sam.

Author's Notes: This chapter was fun to write. I find the chemistry between the characters enjoyable. Writing this made me smile. I might not be able to update super fast since I'm quite busy with school (yearbook, projects, exams, etc.), so I apologize in advance. However, I will not abandon this story. I feel really happy writing it. I thank you all for your support, dear readers.

Kaito's name wasn't taken from Vocaloid. It was taken from Case Closed (Detective Conan)

Without further ado, here's Chapter 2.

.~.~.~

_Occurrence # 2- Trials and Determination!_

_.~.~.~_

Well, the little "incident" yesterday ended in a disaster. Kaito was able to save Sasuki, but he knew that his "heroic" attempt wasn't going to spare him for the teasing.

Why would people be insulting him?

He ran the whole area back and forth wearing _only_ his underwear, which were blue boxers with small white top hats printed all over.

Sawada Kaito hated fate sometimes.

.~.~.~

He remembered the exchange he had with Reborn a few hours ago.

"_Eh? I'm the eleventh generation Vongola boss?!"_

"_You heard me."_

_Kaito recalled his dream. Everything seemed so…vivid, real. He knew that someone mentioned the name "Vongola"._

_Then, a terrifying thought entered in his mind._

'_Was I the mastermind of that massacre?'_

.~.~.~

"How on earth did you do that? What did you shoot me with?"

"I shot you with a Dying Will Bullet.

A look of disbelief was on Kaito's face.

"A Dying-what?"

"A Dying Will Bullet. If the person shot by the bullet feels regret, they will go into Dying Will Mode. The person shot is able to perform amazing things that they couldn't do in a normal state."

"So that's why I saw a flashback?"

"Hmm, I've never heard of something like that. Maybe you're sick?" Reborn teased, scaring his pupil. He wore a zombie costume for added emphasis.

"WAAH, don't scare me like that, Reborn! And why are you dressed like that?"

The infant smirked. Sawada Kaito had many similarities to the tutor's previous pupil, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Reborn was starting to see his pupil's potential.

.~.~.~

"So that's the Vongola Eleventh? What a joke!"

A childish voice cackled, the boy was clutching his stomach from too much laughter.

"Don't underestimate him, Yahiko," a calm voice warned.

"Why should I?! Just look at him! He's an airhead, sucks at athletics, and is pretty wimpy," Yahiko mocked, his mouth forming a big grin.

"Takes one to know one?"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BASTARD!" Crash! Good bye, 100,000 yen vase.

"Shit. That was my favorite vase," the older male muttered.

.~.~.~

It was lunch time, the favorite period of most students. It just so happened that our male lead here was afraid of lunch today.

"Hey, Kaito, I heard you ran around the area wearing only your underwear!"

Sawada blushed tomato red. He knew he was going to get it, but it was still really embarrassing. Turns out, the boy was one who got embarrassed quite easily.

Leave it to Takamoto to break the ice. "You've got guts, Kaito!"

"Yeah, I heard about what happened, uwaah," Yutaka seconded, her head above her arms which were forming a makeshift pillow.

"By the way, what happened to you, Yuta? You seem tired," Kaito asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well, I stayed up too late reading manga and ate too much Pocky…"

The girl's response made the two boys sweatdrop.

.~.~.~

"EH, WHY ARE YOU HERE, REBORN?!"

"I'm here to look for family members, Dame-Kaito. They're not going to just suddenly walk up to us and ask to be a member, idiot," Reborn asked, kicking Kaito in the face.

"Ne, are you alright?" Takamoto asked.

"Ye-yeah…"

"Hehe, what a cute baby," Takamoto commented.

"Thank you, Usui Takamoto," Reborn replied.

"Oh, I don't remember mentioning my name to you, little kid. How did you find it out?"

"A hitman's intuition is all I need."

"Haha, you're a funny kid."

The two's conversation resulted in Kaito sweatdropping.

Who would have figured that Reborn and Takamoto would get along that well?

.~.~.~

The two boys, and an infant riding on Takamoto's shoulder, were headed towards Yutaka's archery practice. Their friend was one of the few female members there. Her aim was deadly, and precise. She held a bow using her left hand; her right hand was the one which shot the arrows.

"Hey, I'm glad you came, uwaah. Eh, what's a baby doing here?" Yutaka asked, wiping some sweat away from her complexion using face towel.

"Er, well, you see…," Kaito stuttered, trying to think of a reasonable response.

"We're looking for family members," Reborn stated. His voice was strangely relaxed for a topic so serious.

"WE ARE NOT LOOKING FOR FAMILY MEMBERS, REBORN! I HAVEN'T EVEN AGREED TO BE PART OF THIS 'MAFIA' THINGY," Kaito squealed.

"Uwaah, that sounds like fun. Sure, I'll join your 'family', Kaito," Yutaka said.

"Hey, I want to be part of it, too! May I, Kaito?" Takamoto asked. His eyes were filled with excitement.

"Uhh, sure," Kaito replied, unsure of how he should react.

"See? It was a good thing I came here, Dame-Kaito. You probably wouldn't have been able to recruit family members on your own."

Kaito was freaking out. He didn't want his friends to be involved in this "mafia"! Takamoto and Yutaka were so innocent, such kind people. Mafia meant violence, trouble, and **death**.

.~.~.~

"Let's stop by the park! We used to go there a lot when we were kids," Takamoto suggested.

"Sure! I could use a visit there, uwaah," Yutaka agreed.

Only now did Kaito realize how much he missed being a child. Everything back then was so peaceful, happy. The memories he thought were long forgotten were still remembered.

He smiled.

.~.~.~

They finally arrived. The three friends still recognized the swings, trees, and the slide.

It was as if nothing had changed.

Kaito could almost see himself, a young five year old boy, sitting on the swings while his two friends were trying to push him forward.

Before they knew it, a figure came crashing down from somewhere. That somewhere was confirmed to be the balcony of a house just next to students' location. The said person arrived with quite a bang.

'_Heh, he's finally here,' _Reborn thought. Now, things are starting to develop.

"Oi, which one of you is Sawada Dame-Kaito?!" The speaker was definitely a loud person. He had spiky dark blue hair. His attire was composed of a white shirt with orange details, a navy blue pair of Bermuda shorts, and white sneakers.

Everyone else except the loud boy sweatdropped in unison.

"Eh, who are you?" Kaito asked.

"Who AM I? You're asking me about my identity? I am the one, the only, and the great, FUKUDA YAHIKO!!!"

'_Hii, this guy's got a screw loose!'_

"Hehe, what a fun person he is," Takamoto chuckled.

"Uwaah, what's going on?" Yutaka wondered.

"This will test your abilities. You three," Reborn challenged while pointing at the group, "have to get Yahiko to join the family."

"…"

"Wow! This is going to be fun!"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND! EVERYONE HAS TO PARTICIPATE?!" Kaito shouted with anxiety. He felt like he was going to burst.

"Correct," Reborn confirmed. He was drinking a mango shake from a tall glass he pulled out of nowhere.

To make things worse, Yahiko decided interrupt. "Heh, I'll still beat them even if I'm out-numbered!"

Then, Yahiko took out many long, thin sticks in different colors. To be exact, there were three kinds. There were short, red ones. Sharper, longer blue sticks were also present. Lastly, green, medium-length variants were available. Yahiko's left hand held the blue projectiles, while his right had the explosive and electric types.

Everyone went silent.

"Pick-up sticks? Cool. Are we going to play?" Takamoto asked, effectively breaking the ice once more. He was getting good at this.

"Be careful. Each type is different. For instance, the red ones create a small explosion on contact. Long, blue sticks are sharp, and really hurt if you get one stuck in your flesh. The green ones electrocute everything it touches except the user of the said object," Reborn, who had changed into a ghost costume and was illuminating his face using a flashlight, warned.

"Why are you dressed up as a ghost, Reborn?!"

Without a second to waste, explosions with traces of electricity happened.

"Uwaah, I didn't know something as thin as Pocky sticks could be so powerful," Yutaka said while she avoided the blue objects aimed at her. The voice of hers was a bit unclear due to a stick of the chocolate-covered pretzel stick hanging between her lips.

'_We're going to get killed! How can Yuta be so relaxed and eat?!' Kaito thought._

"Hehe, this is fun!" Takamoto joked, still grinning while avoiding the red mini-bombs.

"Oh yes, I'm better than you all!" Yahiko cackled, then momentarily chocked on his breath because of his laughing. The moment would have been comical if the three weren't being bombed as if there was no tomorrow! He recovered from his choking quickly though, almost as if he was used to it.

Kaito ran as fast as he can. Fear overcame him, and he began to run around more quickly. Then he realized he was only running around the park. Wow, he just wasted his stamina. He felt like an idiot, but most of all, he seemed like a coward. Even if he could be injured, he decided that it didn't matter. As long as he saved his friends, surely everything would be fine. Now, he was starting to feel regret. Not only did he run away like a child, but when his friends needed him, he couldn't do anything useful.

"Save them with your Dying Will, Dame-Kaito."

Then, he felt a familiar sensation.

It was the feeling of being on the brink of death.

.~.~.~

"_Hi there, my name's Usui Takamoto, but call me Tamo!" _

_Kaito was six years old when he met Takamoto/Tamo-kun. He could still remember how his friend smiled at him with cheerfulness only Tamo could possess. _

_Sawada-kun was an awkward child. Apart from being shy, he didn't have much interaction with other children of his age. The boy froze up whenever people he didn't know tried to talk to him._

_Takamoto was kind, friendly, and happy. His smile was one of the few that lit up Kaito's world. The tall boy was like the brother the future mafia boss never had. _

_Whenever Kaito cried, Tamo was always there to cheer the lad up._

_Whenever one of them was happy, that person would be there to share the joy with the other._

_Little Kaito was glad. _

_He was overjoyed that at least somebody, other than his mother, was able to accept him for who his was._

_Tamo accepted Kaito wholeheartedly, both his quirks and awkward habits._

_.~.~.~_

"REBORN! SAVE MY FRIENDS WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Yahiko was shocked. Many questions lingered in his mind. Realization then hit him like a brick.

This was the power of the Vongola Undecimo.

Kaito ran quickly towards Yahiko, and then he lunged towards the boy's hands in order to get the sticks.

Out of all the results that could have been the outcome, the worst happened.

Kaito tripped at the last second, and accidentally hit Yahiko's head. The head of the mentioned person collided with the floor, knocking him out. The dying will flames on Kaito's forehead died afterwards.

"Oh no, I knocked him out! I didn't mean to…," Kaito panicked, pacing back and forth in a hurried frenzy.

"Don't worry, kid. It's alright," a man's relaxed voice interrupted. He was tall, and had short, black hair.

"Who are you?" Takamoto asked.

"I'm the one who trained Yahiko. My name's Sato Misaki," he replied.

"Took you long enough," Reborn said.

"I'm sorry, Reborn-san."

"Hmm, apology accepted."

'_Hmm…I feel like I've heard that name before. Sato sounds familiar,'_ Yutaka thought.

"I give you the permission to have Yahiko in your family. So, in other words, that means Yahiko's part of the Vongola Famiglia now!"

Exhaustion and shock took its toll on his body. With that statement, Kaito fainted.

"Do you think he'll be alright, uwaah?" Yutaka questioned, poking Kaito's forehead.

"Dame-Kaito will be alright. He was just too wimpy and fainted due to shock," Reborn said.

"That's good! If it would have been really bad if we had to carry Yahiko and Kaito back," Takamoto replied, his expression relieved.

_-Fin._

.~.~.~

Author's Notes:

Was Yahiko too annoying, bratty, and shallow? I apologize if he is. I will try my best to develop his character well.

Was Reborn OOC? Please tell me then, and state how I can improve. I'll really appreciate it.

I love writing about Yahiko's behavior and actions. He is a fun character.

Were Yutaka and Takamoto too bland for you? I'm very sorry if they are. I will try my best to improve.

Are any of the characters Mary-sueish? If one of them is, please inform me.

Review, if you like. Please don't flame me though.

_Next time on Re-occurrence: Occurrence #3- Cops and robbers!_

"_Eh, We're going to do what?!"_

"_Don't steal my Pocky."_

"_Surely we can talk this over?"_

"_What a wimp!"_

"_I won't let you pass."_


	3. Occurrence 3: Cops and Robbers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It belongs to Amano Akira, who is not me. The OCs I own are Yutaka, and Yahiko. My friend, Sam, owns Kaito, Takamoto, and Akira.

Author's Notes:

This chapter's pretty long, so get ready for a lot of stuff to read!

We're almost done with the Daily Life Arc, just about five or more/less chapters before the real action starts.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

.~.~.~

_Occurrence #3- Cops and robbers!_

_.~.~.~_

"_Kaito's family is growing fast," Reborn said._

"_That's good. At least he has good allies."_

"_They will face a big trial soon. It is unavoidable."_

"_Can we do anything to help?"_

"_We can only show them the road. They are the ones who will walk through it."_

.~.~.~

"Kaito-kun, I think you should be more careful in school," Kyoko's concerned voice suggested.

"What happened, Mom?"

"A part of Namimori Middle school was vandalized last night. They said there was a lot of damage."

"Who would do such a thing, mama?"

"I don't know, Kaito-kun," She replied.

.~.~.~

There was a huge ruckus in school. Everyone was clueless about the identity and motives of the culprit. And as if this wasn't a big enough problem, Yahiko was sentenced to study in the SAME section as Kaito, Takamoto, and Yutaka.

"Meet your new classmate! He's a transfer student, so make him feel welcome," the teacher chirped.

Yahiko wasn't looking pretty good. He was glaring, and his mouth was twitching in anger.

Whispers came from everywhere in the class.

"_Who's the new guy? He's hot!"_

"_He's so noisy and annoying…"_

"_He looks really tough! You guys want to take him on?"_

Kaito noticed Yahiko's annoyance grow.

'_Oh no, I'll be bad if he loses control!' Kaito thought._

"Fukuda-kun, you may take your seat next to Akiyama-san," the teacher said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? WHY DO I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO THAT IDIOT?! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Unless you want to sit on the floor, then I suggest you shut up and obey," the teacher threatened, her voice a low hiss.

"You're threatening me? How dare you! I pay the school for decent education, and this is what I get? Shut up, incompetent bitch!"

Kaito's fears came true. The teacher finally snapped.

"GET OUT OF THIS CLASSROOM, IDIOTIC BASTARD!"

The last thing the students saw of Yahiko that moment was his body being thrown out of the room.

.~.~.~

"Uwaah, I didn't even get to eat breakfast…," Yutaka whined as she walked down the hallway. She had been caught eating in class. The teacher sent her out in frustration which originally resulted from Yahiko.

Yuta took out a stick of Pocky, and munched on it as she strolled down the place. She walked slowly and took a good look around her surroundings.

Spray paint was everywhere. The previous white walls looked similar to an exploded rainbow. Some of the windows had been smashed. Whoever executed the chaos seemed to be experienced, as if he or she was used to it.

'…'

Yutaka heard a voice nearby.

'_Who's there?' _She thought, being cautious.

"Damn teachers…stupid lessons…idiotic people…"

'_Oh, I think I know who that is,' Yutaka thought._

She tracked down his location, and headed quickly towards it. He was outside, among the trees that were outside the corridor.

"What are you doing, uwaah?"

Yahiko was practicing his aim. He was trying to hit the leaves of a tree using his sticks, but he seemed to be failing. One of the reasons for his failure could be that the leaves were just hanging, the angle was awkward.

"I'm practicing, you idiot," Yahiko's annoyed voice replied.

"Want me to help?" She offered, trying to assist her acquaintance.

"Che, I bet your aim's worse than mine!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the girl in accusation.

"Well, my aim's alright. I'm in the archery club, so my aiming skills aren't that bad …"

"Hmm, and what can you do to help?" He sneered.

"I can throw some leaves for you to hit, uwaah," Yutaka suggested.

Yahiko ran out of words to say. He wouldn't want to miss a chance at getting stronger, but his pride didn't want him to ask for help. It wouldn't hurt to try though.

"Sure," Yahiko accepted with reluctance.

.~.~.~

Kaito and his new family members were eating at a table in a corner. Takamoto was relaying a story about the history of baseball while eating his bento. Yutaka was listening quietly while digging into her lunch. Yahiko was interrupting frequently Takamoto; either because of incorrect information, or due to the fact that the "idiot" was noisy.

"Will you shut up, you idiot?!"

"Hehe, so like I was saying…," the so called "idiot" continued.

"Hey, you want to help investigate about the vandals?" A male interrupted.

The four turned to the speaker. He was a tall, tanned boy with dark brown hair.

"Eh, We're going to do what?!" Kaito asked with confusion, fear consuming him.

"Who are you?" Yahiko demanded, his mouth frowning.

Sawada Kaito panicked. Trying to get into a fight with Okamoto Akira, who was an athlete, was going to end up in a mess.

"I'm Okamoto Akira, a member of the kickboxing club."

"What can YOU do about this situation, anyway?" Yahiko asked.

"Surely we can talk this over?" Takamoto interrupted, trying to prevent a fight from arousing.

"I've discovered some information about the culprits. It seems that they stole the keys from someone. The school has a duplicate, fortunately, so we still have access. They attack at night, so I think it would be better to ambush them. Most of the vandalism was located in the archery club, so I assume that the ones who are guilty are students from Kokuyo Middle School. The Namimori archery club beat them last week in a competition," Akira concluded.

Everyone else was shocked. Most people in school labeled jocks as people who didn't think much. Akira, however, was one of the most intimidating people Kaito has ever heard of. Okamoto-san was a boy who was overprotective of Sasuki. He also hated idiotic children with a passion.

"Sure, we'll help you!" Takamoto decided.

'_Oh no, this is bad,' _Kaito thought.

.~.~.~

Kaito and Akira were outside the school. The gates were unlocked, which led to Akira's conclusion that the vandals were careless. The two were waiting for Takamoto, Yahiko, and Yutaka to arrive.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted.

"Eh, what you doing here, Reborn?! Aren't you supposed to be at home?" Kaito asked.

Reborn landed a flying kick straight on Kaito's face, causing him to crash on his back.

"OUCH! What was that for?!"

"Ah, I see that you're with Okamoto Akira. He'll be a formidable ally, a good member of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Who are you, Reborn Infant-san?" Akira questioned.

"I am a hitman," Reborn answered.

"What? I've never heard of babies becoming hitmen, but you sound like you're wise. I'll trust in you, Reborn-sama."

"So, you're now part of Dame-Kaito's family."

"I don't know about this 'family' business you're talking about, but I shall put my loyalty into it. I accept," Akira replied, bowing before Reborn.

"Wait, you're dragging Akira-san into this?!" Kaito screeched.

Simultaneously, Takamoto, Yahiko, and Yutaka arrived.

"I don't know why the heck we are doing this. The culprits will be caught eventually…," Yahiko grumbled.

"Well, it would be easier for the school if they were caught sooner!" Takamoto said.

The three were fully equipped. Yutaka was holding a bow, and had a container full of arrows. Yahiko had brought his pick-up sticks, which were in various places in his clothing. Takamoto had brought along a bamboo sword. Kaito sweatdropped, thinking about how prepared his friends were. He assumed that they were anticipating too much.

He was wrong.

.~.~.~

The six of them, Reborn included, were hiding within the bushes inside the courtyard. Akira, who took over the role of a leader, peered through the leaves and kept alert.

"Keep on a lookout for any suspicious people. We're going to look inside the building," Akira instructed.

.~.~.~

Yutaka heard faint footsteps. The group was going to go up to the second floor. Curiosity took over her, and she snuck off to find the source.

'_It wouldn't take long. I'll catch up with them,' _she thought.

.~.~.~

He heard soft sounds of metal hitting wood. Fukuda Yahiko's suspicion grew. The thumps were getting hard for him to ignore, so he decided to check it out. The boy had faith that he could get back to his companions afterwards.

'_Heh, I'll find the vandals! I'll prove them that I'm the best!'_

.~.~.~

The kickboxing member thought he was hearing things. He was sure that there were faint cackles echoing nearby. Akira was determined to investigate; he didn't like leaving puzzles unsolved. And so, with assurance that he'll be able to get back to the others soon, he quietly left without anyone else noticing.

.~.~.~

For a moment, Usui Takamoto wondered if he was crazy. He heard footsteps coming from somewhere. The killer instinct side of him was dying to check out the event.

It was as if he had gone on autopilot. He headed toward the direction of the footsteps, sure that he could catch up to Kaito later.

.~.~.~

Before they knew it, they were all separated from one another. Trouble will surely arise.

.~.~.~

Kaito was running in the hallway of the fifth floor, trying to find his friends. Reborn was riding on his shoulder.

"A few minutes ago we were all together! We're could they have disappeared to?"

"If anything happens to them, it's your responsibility, Dame-Kaito."

"Yeah, yeah, because I'm their boss…"

Reborn whacked Kaito's head using a paper fan which came out of nowhere.

.~.~.~

Yutaka took each step with precaution, even if she had a Pocky stick in her mouth. She turned around in different directions in an attempt to find her friends. She recognized the area as the baseball field, which was a big, open area.

Then, somebody struck at her using a crowbar.

Fortunately, Yutaka evaded it just in time to avoid a fatal injury. The bar grazed her side lightly, though.

"Who are you?" Yutaka asked, trying to keep the calmness in her voice present.

"I'm just somebody," the boy answered. He was smirking, as if he had been amused.

"If you're just 'somebody', how come you tried to attack me?"

"Stop stalling. You'll have to fight me anyway."

Wasting not a second, Yutaka took out small throwing knives. She held three in her right hand, one knife for every space between her fingers. The knives went flying towards her target with speed and precision.

"Eh, you're not using your bow? Such a shame," the boy sighed, clicking his tongue while dodging.

He moved quickly, and pulled out the Pocky stick from Yutaka's mouth using his hands.

"Fight me seriously, woman," He ordered.

"Don't steal my Pocky."

.~.~.~

Usui Takamoto, a.k.a Tamo, was running past the classrooms in the fourth floor. He found the stairs and hurried upstairs.

He was worried. Kaito didn't have anything to defend himself, he might get injured. Yahiko was also unfamiliar with the school's different areas, so he would be having difficulty in navigating his way through. Yutaka would have a hard time if she had encountered trouble in a small area. She needed the space in order to defend herself. Akira, the strongest in terms of physical state, was the one who would have the least difficulty. He may not look like it, but Okamoto-san thinks before he acts. His mind calculates the situation before any action.

Suddenly, Takamoto felt himself fall and get collapsed on by something.

"Kaito, I'm glad you're alright!" Takamoto exclaimed.

"Ouch… I'm glad to see you too, Tamo!"

Takamoto had fallen down the stairs and collided with Kaito, who was on his way down the fifth floor.

"I've tried the fifth floor. Akira-san, Yuta, and Yahiko-san weren't there," Kaito explained with worry.

"Hehe, we'll have to try the other floors, then!"

.~.~.~

Akira Okamoto liked to think. Once, he sat on a chair for one hour doing nothing but contemplating. Aside from that, he was also fond of physical activity.

However, he loved combining his thoughts with his physical strength.

He shuffled along the hallway of the third floor. The gods of luck seemed to be against him, though. Everything felt endless, the whole floor seemed repetitive. The line of classrooms kept going on and on. A voice shook him out of his reverie. A girl, who looked no younger than fifteen, was glaring at him with killing intent. She was holding a sturdy meter stick.

"Hey, get out of the way."

"Let me guess, you're the vandal?" Akira asked, crossing him arms while staring.

"What a know-it-all. I hate your kind the most," the female muttered.

"Oh, so you expect me to shut up and let you go forward?"

"You're correct, braniac-san."

"Well, you've run out of luck, tiny girl-san. I won't let you pass," Akira stated, preparing his kickboxing stance.

.~.~.~

Akiyama Yutaka climbed the stairs towards the second floor. Oh, how she hated her previous opponent. Her left shoulder had acquired a horrible bruise from the boy's crowbar.

'_I can't give up. I have to find one of them.'_

Panting, she ran to one of the classrooms, hoping that maybe Kaito, or Takamoto were there. With hope, she opened the door.

It was utter chaos.

The desks were thrashed, windows were smashed. The once-whole blackboard now had a hole in the middle. Explosions were also happening.

Wait, explosions?

Yutaka saw Yahiko looking menacingly at his enemy, his hands full of the deadly sticks. His opponent was badly beaten up, while Yahiko had suffered some minor cuts and bruises.

"What a wimp!" Yahiko exclaimed.

'_Well, at least Yahiko's in character,' _Yutaka thought, trying to be optimistic.

.~.~.~

"Ciaossu, Akira," Reborn greeted.

"Did you get into a fight, Akira-san?!" Kaito asked, his panic taking over.

"You look badly beaten, Akira-sempai," Takamoto remarked.

Akira was slightly limping. His chest had some nasty bruises, while his fists were looking sore.

"Well, I encountered a kid a few minutes ago. She gave me a hard time, that little girl. Be careful. She was using a really long meter stick! I couldn't attack her from up close," he replied.

.~.~.~

A figure stood at the previously occupied baseball field. He looked at the surroundings before him, and smirked.

"What do you think, Minoru-sama? They went pretty easy on the Namimori students, though," his subordinate asked.

"They did better than expected," he commented.

.~.~.~

_Fin._

.~.~.~

Author's Notes:

Well, I think this chapter was a bit of a let-down, honestly. I didn't show the fighting scenes, but I promise to try my best in the future arcs loaded with action!

Was Akira too annoying?

_.~.~.~_

_Next Time on Re-occurrence: Occurrence # 4: Stay away from the Mirrors!_

"_Inoue's heir would make a good addition."_

"_Come on, it'll be fun!"_

"_I'm too full, uwaah."_

"_I HATE ROLLERCOASTERS!"_

"_Things are getting intense here."_

"_I suggest you relax a bit and throw more naturally."_


	4. Occurrence 4: Stay Away from the Mirrors

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It is the property of Amano Akira-san. My friend, Sam, owns Kaito, Takamoto, and Akira.

Author's Notes:

I'm really sorry if you were let down by the previous chapter. This chapter is a filler, so it's a bit uneventful.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

.~.~.~

_Occurrence #4: Stay away from the Mirrors!_

.~.~.~

"Agosto, find Silvana, Ilario, and Salvatore. Tend to their injuries."

"Yes, Minoru-sama," Agosto said, disappearing quickly afterwards.

"Thank you."

Minoru stood before the mess formulated by the fights. With a sigh, he wondered if the illusions and fake sounds were to be used again.

'_They proved to be effective though. Sawada Kaito and his guardians are formidable; I guess I didn't waste my time.'_

.~.~.~

"Ciaossu, Yutaka, Yahiko," Reborn greeted.

"Yuta, Yahiko-san, I'm glad you're safe!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Same to you, Kaito," Yutaka replied.

"Heh, you're too wimpy to defend yourself, right?" Yahiko said with arrogance.

The group was finally united after fifteen minutes of wandering around. Almost everyone had experienced a fight, except for Takamoto, and Kaito (Well, not counting Reborn…).

They assumed that the vandals had all been defeated, and that the culprits will never be seen again.

Oh, they were horribly wrong.

.~.~.~

It was a Saturday; Kaito was determined to spend a normal day.

He gazed at the ticket he held in his hand and tried to convince himself that what happened was not a dream. Disbelief still was present within him no matter how much he tried. Things like that event only happened within his own fantasies, such as his father coming back, or getting a 100 on a test.

.~.~.~

"_Kaito-kun, would you like to come to the amusement park with us as thanks for saving me?"_

_Kaito couldn't believe it. His crush, Okamoto Sasuki, was talking to him. These things only happened to him in dreams. He had a hard time believing that this scenario was real. _

_Reality truly was stranger than fiction._

"_Sure, Sasuki-chan," Kaito replied with a smile._

"_That's great! Shiori-chan, Takamoto-kun, Yuta-kun, Yahiko-san, and Nii-san are also going!" Sasuki announced, looking excited._

_Kaito paled. He was definitely not going to have a normal weekend ahead of him._

'_How did Sasuki-chan persuade Yahiko-san into coming?' Kaito wondered._

.~.~.~

Usui Takamoto stared for a long time at his reflection as he stood inside the bathroom. He shuddered at how much he looked like his father's idol, Takeshi Yamamoto. Maybe his dad intended that to happen. Locking up all those thoughts far in the back of his mind, he headed downstairs.

"Ah, you're going out, Takamoto?" His father asked as he stopped chopping some meat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention it. I'm sorry, dad," He replied and scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"It's alright. You go enjoy yourself, okay?"

Takamoto's eyes slightly widened at his father's statement, it had been a long time since he said that. The boy grinned and chuckled.

"Sure! See you later."

.~.~.~

Fukuda Yahiko hated amusement parks. Why? He loathed rollercoasters because of the spins, turns, heights, and the vomiting. As if the gods were against him, he was standing before the said ride.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Takamoto exclaimed, trying to convince a certain hothead to go on the ride.

"Yeah, Takamoto's right, uwaah," Yutaka nodded.

"I HATE ROLLERCOASTERS!" He yelled, glaring at Takamoto and Yutaka fiercely.

Oh, Fukuda Yahiko wanted to punch the daylights out of those idiots.

.~.~.~

After the horrific rollercoaster incident, which resulted in a nauseated Yahiko, Kaito walked over to one of the booths set up.

He headed towards the Darts booth, where he saw Reborn winning all of the prizes. The home tutor's student felt bad for the owner of the game.

Continuing his observation, Sawada Kaito strolled around the park. He arrived at the Ring-throwing booth, and decided to give it a try. The owner gave him three rings. Two out of the three didn't hit the prize he wanted, though.

"You're kind of throwing it wrong. I suggest you relax a bit and throw more naturally," a female voice spoke.

The Vongola Eleventh decided to follow the girl's advice, and relaxed his grip on the ring. Along with feelings of nervousness, he threw it towards the object. Fortunately, it was able to land where he wanted it.

"That was a pretty good throw," the girl commented.

Kaito didn't know her. She didn't look Japanese; her long hair was a very light shade of brown, and her eyes were green. On her head was a large, white hat. Her attire consisted of a white shirt, a purple jacket with a hood. She was also wearing a denim skirt which flared at the end, and cycling shorts. Her footwear was a pair of black sneakers, and baggy white socks.

"Eh, who are you, miss?" He asked.

"Ah, I'm sorry for being rude. My name's Inoue Motoko, call me Motoko-chan," she replied with a grin.

He couldn't help wondering about Motoko's surname. _'Inoue sounds like a familiar name.'_

Motoko's voice shook him out of his deep thought, "Would you like to go to the other booths with me? I'm pretty experienced with them, so I could help you get some prizes," she suggested.

He trusted Motoko, who seemed like a nice person. Sawada-kun easily trusted people he felt were good, "Sure, Motoko-san," he agreed.

.~.~.~

"Things are getting intense here," Akira said, crossing his arms while observing the event in front of him.

"I know," Kotobuki Shiori agreed. She leaned back on the chair she was sitting on while drinking water from a bottle.

The three, namely Yahiko, Takamoto, and Yutaka, were having an eating contest. Takamoto, the ever cheerful idiot, had been the one to suggest it. Akira politely declined, while Shiori commented about the "bullshit" Takamoto suggested. Yahiko, never the one to back down at a challenge, agreed with a competitive glint in his eyes. Of course, Yutaka agreed, that kid loved to eat.

After almost twenty sticks of takoyaki, five balls per stick, everyone participating was almost down.

"I'm too full, uwaah," Yutaka said.

"Heh, I hate to admit it, but even I, the great Yahiko, also give up."

"Hehe, that means I win the eating contest!" Takamoto beamed.

The three were sitting on a table full of empty takoyaki cases. They were sitting across from each other, and they all had a cup of water in his/her hand.

"Well, I don't think we're going to move from here for a while," the baseball player said.

"Well, who was the idiot that suggested we have an eating contest?!" Yahiko shouted.

"You were the one who insisted that we hold one, Tamo," Yutaka pointed out.

Takamoto, Yutaka, and Yahiko shared a good laugh. Yahiko was startled by his sudden change in behavior. He felt something he couldn't determine. Was it fear? As one would do when he or she tripped, he got back up again.

"Next time, I'll beat you! I'm going to be the best!" He shouted, regaining his enthusiasm and confidence.

.~.~.~

"W-wh-why are there so many empty takoyaki cases on the table?" Kaito asked, his eyes widening at the amount of the said object littered on the piece of furniture.

"Well, Tamo here decided to have an eating contest, uwaah," Yutaka replied after slowly taking a sip from the glass of water she was holding.

"It's their entire fault!" Yahiko accused, pointing his finger at the "two idiots".

"Hehe, we got carried away! Yuta would have won if she didn't each so much Pocky before the contest," Takamoto said.

"I should have won! The Great Yahiko never loses!"

"Eh, what are you talking about, everyone?"

They turned towards the speaker, who turned out to be Sasuki. She was carrying Reborn while the infant looked at them and greeted.

"Ciaossu," he said.

"Who's that girl next to you, Kaito?" Sasuki asked.

"I'm very sorry for being rude!" Motoko exclaimed, bending her upper body to mimic a bow. "My name is Inoue Motoko. I bumped into Kaito-kun a while ago."

"Oh, okay. I like your hat; it looks good on you, uwaah."

"What's up with the hat? You look funny!" Yahiko laughed, rolling on the ground as he clutched his stomach in pain from too much laughter.

"I'm glad to see Kaito's made a friend! I didn't know he was good with people, hehe," Takamoto said.

"Thank you very much for your praise. I hope we will be good friends."

Shiori raised an eyebrow in disbelief upon hearing the girl's name; she knew it was a familiar one. Inoue…

"Inoue Motoko, heiress of the Inoue Company, right?" Reborn stated.

"You're correct. How did you know, you cute little baby?" Motoko asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Everyone else exclaimed.

.~.~.~

"Minoru-sama, are we going to start soon?" A female, who had black hair with some hints of pink, which was tied into corkscrew pigtails, asked.

"Yes, we are going to, Silvana," Minoru replied.

A smiling seventeen year old male was twirling a strand of his reddish brown hair. "I don't know why. We should just confront them head on instead of just pulling the strings."

"I agree. Salvatore's got the right idea for once!" A blond seventeen year old exclaimed.

"Do not question Minoru-sama's beliefs, Ilario, you imbecile," this time, another seventeen year old with grayish-blue hair ordered.

"Now, now… No need to get so worked up, Agosto," Minoru smirked as he gazed at the glint of his spear held with his right hand.

.~.~.~

The group, now all together, spotted a haunted house not too far from them. With their adventurous side showing, and after their recovery from the previous revelation about an heiress, they headed towards the location.

Upon entering, they realized that maybe the sign was wrong. Inside, it didn't seem like a haunted house. There were mirrors of different sizes and shapes all around.

Motoko went out like a light.

"Oh no, are you alright, Inoue-san?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Kaito, I think we need to get her out of here, uwaah," Yutaka said.

"The girl's right. Even idiots would think of getting her out of this place," Shiori commented bluntly.

The mirrors suddenly changed, some of them were spinning, and others switching different kinds of reflections at a rapid pace. Some things, even if they weren't present, were being shown by the mirrors. They saw a red haired person materialize out of the mirror.

"Greetings," he said, and then looked at Yahiko, "I believe we've met before?"

"You're the bastard with a hacksaw I fought before! So you're the wimp who got beaten easily…," Yahiko replied harshly.

The older teen didn't pay attention to the other's outburst though. He merely flashed a smile with a hidden dangerous intent.

"Ciaossu, Salvatore," Reborn said.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself properly. My name's Salvatore, as said by Reborn-san over there," he said while toying with his weapon.

"Well, I'm not gonna waste my time asking you questions!" Yahiko stated and readied himself for a battle.

"Fukuda-san, we have to get the others to safety first!" Kaito said.

"I'll evacuate Reborn-sama, Sasuki-chan, Shiori-san, and Inoue-san," Akira volunteered.

"Be careful!" Kaito said.

"It's useless. You'll never find the exit, you imbeciles," Salvatore commented. "This'll be a heavy fee… I wonder if Minoru-sama plans to pay through cash…," he muttered.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Shut up and let us out, damn idiot!" Yahiko hollered.

A glint flashed in Salvatore's eyes, a serious one. He clutched his hacksaw with his right hand and prepared for a fight.

Then, Sasuki, and Motoko vanished without a trace. Everyone was perplexed as to what happened to them. Were they safe?

"What's going on?" Kaito wondered.

"You're falling for an illusion so easily, Dame-Kaito," Reborn said.

"Eh, what do you mean 'illusion'?" Takamoto asked.

"Everything here is an illusion, even Salvatore himself."

"So, that means Salvatore isn't real, Reborn-sama?" Akira questioned.

"The Salvatore we currently see is an illusion, the real one is somewhere else," the home tutor concluded.

Salvatore chuckled and smirked at the infant's deduction. He clearly expected the baby to know everything. With a seemingly harmless smile, he took a step forward and tightened his grip on his weapon.

"Well, I guess it's time I start fighting seriously," he chirped and ran towards the group, fighting even if outnumbered.

The others fortunately avoided the saw just in time. Salvatore glanced around menacingly deciding who his target should be. He looked terrifying, like an insane bloodthirsty maniac.

Kaito looked around and saw that his friends were taking action. Yahiko was throwing his sticks, which resulted in some explosions and sparks. Akira was sneaking around Salvatore, trying to find a weak spot in his defense. Takamoto and Yutaka were trying to avoid direct confrontation with the hacksaw user, seeing as they had nothing to defend themselves. On the other hand, Shiori was blocking Salvatore's attempted strikes while trying to lure him to Akira, who was ready to fling punches and kicks.

The future Vongola boss felt some guilt. While his friends were trying to help, or defend themselves, he just stood there doing nothing. He knew that their opponent was no match for them though. He was shocked to see Reborn standing before him pointing his gun.

"Die," Reborn said and fired.

.~.~.~

_A young seven year old Kaito peeked from his hiding spot, which was behind a wall. He was crying in fear. The scene was terrifying for him. His best friend, Usui Takamoto, was getting beaten up. _

_What he hated the most was that he couldn't do anything to help because of fear. _

_After a few minutes, the whole thing was over. A badly-beat Takamoto was lying on the ground. Slowly, Kaito approached his friend with concern and slight anger._

"_Why did you do that? Look what happened, you got hurt!" Kaito said, tears in his eyes._

"_Hehe, I'm sorry Kaito, haha," Takamoto replied. "I didn't want you to get hurt, you know. They looked a bit tough!"_

_Something pricked Kaito's heart that moment. He felt like a useless person with no worth, like someone with absolutely no value. For the first time, he thought that maybe he did have some value._

_So Kaito decided to value himself just a bit more, and to never abandon Takamoto in both hard and good times._

.~.~.~

"REBORN! I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE WITH MY DYING WILL!" Kaito shouted as he emerged wearing…his underwear.

He charged towards Salvatore, and executed a series of punches and kicks. Salvatore was caught off guard, and crashed into the mirrors.

"Heh, looks like Minoru-sama's right about this," he muttered before vanishing.

Their surroundings also disappeared, and they were left standing in a vacant lot. Okamoto Sasuki was trying to wake up Motoko.

Fortunately, she woke up from her unconsciousness. She realized what had happened, and bowed repeatedly while chanting a string of "I'm sorry".

"I'm really sorry, everyone! I forgot to mention that I'm scared of mirrors…," she apologized.

"It's alright, Motoko-chan," Sasuki replied.

"There's no need to apologize, Inoue-san…," Kaito said while sweatdropping.

.~.~.~

Soon, it was time for everyone to go their separate ways. They said their goodbyes and headed home.

"Inoue's heiress would make a good addition," Reborn commented while he was sitting on his pupil's shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Don't drag Inoue-san into this mafia-thingy! She's a perfectly normal girl with a perfectly normal life and a normal rich lifestyle!"

"She's the heiress of the Inoue Company, one of the largest in mafia business," the infant contradicted.

"The Inoue Company's involved with the mafia?"

"Yes. To be precise, they sell illegal weapons to other families," Reborn replied and kicked Kaito in the face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Kaito asked as he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Heh, we'll start training in a few days. It seems like things are getting more dangerous.

.~.~.~

_Fin._

.~.~.~

Author's Notes:

Salvatore was difficult to write about, I'm not that good with mentally insane psychopaths. I also had a hard time with Motoko. Other than that, this chapter was pretty enjoyable to write.

Also, I have put up a poll on my profile. If you don't mind, please take some of your time to vote. Thank you very much.

For fun, I want you readers to guess who has what flame, or what role will he/she play.

I'm doing a Valentines chapter next, which will have lots of Motoko in it!

IMPORTANT: I also might be posting Chapter 5 very late (timing it with Valentines), so I MIGHT also post Chapter 6 with it if I can get it out on time. Thank you very much for your support.

.~.~.~

_Next Time on Re-occurrence: Occurrence #5: Motoko's Cupid Game_

_She strolled around Namimori hunting for potential couples; she even dressed for the occasion. Smiling, she sat down on a bench in the park while pretending to be reading a newspaper thinking it would be better to disguise herself in order to search more easily._

_In her line of view she saw many single people, both male and female, just lazing around. Either they were walking, or gazing at their surroundings._

_This inspired her. Now, she has a plan._


	5. Occurrence 5: Motoko's Cupid Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It is the property of Amano Akira-san. Some of the OCs (Kaito, Akira, Takamoto, Salvatore) belong to my friend Sam.

Author's Notes: Motoko's so hard to write… X_X (This chapter didn't really live up to my standards though. I tried to make a Valentines special, but it just couldn't work. I'm very sorry.)

.~.~.~

_Occurrence #5: Motoko's Cupid Game_

.~.~.~

She strolled around Namimori hunting for potential couples; she even dressed for the occasion. Smiling, she sat down on a bench in the park while pretending to be reading a newspaper thinking it would be better to wear a disguise in order to search more easily.

In her line of view she saw many single people, both male and female, just lazing around. Either they were walking, or gazing at their surroundings.

This inspired her. Now, she has a plan.

.~.~.~

"Thank you very much," Motoko said and walked out of a store with a large plastic bag full of individually-packed chocolates.

A grin lit up on her face in happiness as she proceeded with her plan. She wanted to give other people chocolates, even if they were complete strangers.

Humming, she continued on and searched for other people.

.~.~.~

"Minoru-sama, what am I supposed to do today?" Agosto asked.

"Hmm, just find someone who fills the necessary requirements of Lothario," Minoru replied and bit a cookie he held.

"So, does it matter who I encounter?"

"We'll see," Minoru replied, smirking at the events happening.

"Are we using illusions?"

"No."

.~.~.~

Agosto sighed and inserted his hands inside his pockets. He hated Valentines, the chocolates, and "lovey-dovey crap" as he liked to call it. Pausing, he contemplated on whether the others would like food for the occasion. Minoru loved sweets, Salvatore wouldn't mind as long as it wasn't his own money, and Silvana would give no response and take it.

"Wow, Valentines is miserable," he muttered. Not that he cared about the event though.

"Here! Have some chocolates!" A female voice exclaimed. The girl shoved some chocolates at Agosto. It was Motoko.

"Ah, I think I recognize you. You're the girl with the mirrors phobia Salvatore was talking about, but you probably don't remember him. He's the guy who attacked your friends in the amusement park," he said coolly.

"Who is 'Salvatore'? Well, you're right, I don't remember him…"

"Well, since Minoru-sama said I could fight the Vongola, I guess you'll do," he replied and took out some darts.

"Wait a-" Motoko said, but was cut off by the projectiles flying towards her. She changed course and dodged, performing some difficult footwork.

"What was that for?!"

"I'm only doing what I have to, it's either I do it or I don't. In the end, I decided to do it," he uttered in a monotone voice.

'_He's crazy,' Motoko thought, 'I have to think of something. I need to get out of here safely.'_

She ran, going as fast as her legs could take her. She remembered this feeling, the one she had felt as a child. Her childhood had been lonely, with her only hobby being cycling, hence the reason why she always wore cycling shorts. It was a good thing she was fit, and quite a fast runner.

She knew that she needed to lure Agosto somewhere else, where there were no innocent civilians.

.~.~.~

Glancing at the location, Motoko decided that is would do. She prepared herself, ready to execute a series of kicks.

After a few seconds, Agosto finally arrived.

"So this was your intention? Pathetic, I must say." He threw some of the "mini-missiles" toward the petite girl.

She scowled, thinking it was hopeless trying to talk to someone crazy. Concentrating instead on the fight, she dodged one after the other, nearing Agosto. Her plan was to get up close, and catch the opponent off guard with kicks aimed at his back.

'_Run faster, damn it!'_ She thought to herself.

With adrenaline rushing, she continued avoiding the darts, slowly getting closer to her target. Her theory was that her enemy was weak at hand-to-hand combat, giving her the advantage if she could get up close.

A few seconds later, she found an open weak spot in Agosto's defense. She executed a side kick towards the boy's knees, and then kneed him in the stomach.

Agosto, however, was still capable of fighting back. He launched many darts toward Motoko. She was in no position to evade them, so she had no choice but to put her lower arms into an x position, receiving the sharp projectiles.

'_Shit,'_ she thought and winced.

She glanced at Agosto, only to find him gone, nowhere to be seen. Then, she felt a burning sensation go through her body. It didn't feel like poison, the sensation was just strange.

It felt as if something was getting sucked out.

.~.~.~

Sawada Kaito was walking home after school. Valentines had been miserable for him, he usually didn't get much chocolates. There were some people who gave him sweets this year though.

_.~.~.~_

"_Happy Valentines, Kaito," Yutaka said and gave the boy a container full of the treats. It was store bought; after all, she cooked really REALLY bad._

"_Catch!" Takamoto said, tossing chocolates toward the soon-to-be Vongola Eleventh._

"_Ah, ouch! It hurts…," Kaito winced as the present given by Takamoto hit his head by accident._

"_Hmph, I'm not giving chocolates. I'm too cool for that," Yahiko proclaimed, crossing his arms._

_Kaito's sweat dropped at the presents given to him, but he wasn't expecting a special someone to give him a gift…_

"_Kaito-kun, happy Valentines day! I hope you like chocolates," Sasuki smiled, handing over a box containing chocolates with peanuts._

"_Thank you, Sasuki-san," Kaito muttered with a blush._

_A few minutes later after gazing at the chocolates with peanuts, Kaito's expression changed to a comical sad one, sobbing at a dark corner._

'_I'm allergic to peanuts…' He thought miserably._

_Okamoto Akira didn't give him anything, though it was expected. Akira had always been a silent person who liked being alone. Besides, they've only known each other for a short time, so that wasn't shocking._

_.~.~.~_

By the time Kaito reached home, he went up to his room to rest. School was tiring for him (even if he just slept and spaced out the whole day).

Upon opening the door, Kaito was met with a kick to his face.

"You took long. Anyway, Inoue Motoko's in the hospital," Reborn stated.

"EH, WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Kaito shouted in shock.

"It looks like it's a sign, Dame-Kaito. Leon's tail fell off, which means that my pupil will soon encounter an obstacle which will make him or her stronger," Reborn said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kaito asked.

"You're an idiot. Think of that yourself."

.~.~.~

_Vongola Headquarters, Italy._

"Juudaime, are you serious about us teaching the Eleventh and his family members?" Gokudera asked.

"I think it's a great idea. They seem like good kids," Yamamoto grinned.

"I know it's a bit of a hassle to you, but can you please do it? Hibari, and Lambo going to stay here; someone needs to guard the base after all. You two and Ryohei-nii will go to Japan. Is it alright?"

"Of course, Tenth, I won't let you down!"

"Sure, I don't mind, Tsuna."

"Thanks, Gokudera, Yamamoto. Ryohei-nii already agreed, I talked to him about it a few hours ago. I'll take care of the expenses."

"Thank you, Tenth."

"I can't believe Leon's tail fell off already. It's really early this time. I was really surprised when Reborn phoned us about it," Yamamoto commented.

"I just hope my son and his friends will be safe."

.~.~.~

"Um, where is Inoue Motoko-san's room?" Kaito asked a hospital attendant.

"Room 206, it's on the third floor. She needs a lot of rest, but probably she can go home within a few days," the attendant replied.

"Thank you."

.~.~.~

'_Room 202…204…206! This is it,' Kaito thought to himself and twisted the doorknob._

Inside the white room, he saw Motoko sitting up on a bed, IVs strapped onto her arm.

"Kaito-kun, what are you doing here?" Motoko asked.

"I'm visiting. I heard from Reborn that you're here. What exactly happened?"

"Well, I met a guy named Agosto. Apparently, he's a pretty shady character. He uses darts with something strange about it that I can't place my finger on. He suddenly disappeared sometime during our fight. I lost hehe…," She explained with a sheepish expression.

"Be careful though. If you get hit by his projectiles, it feels like something's getting removed from your system. It's strange, I suddenly felt weak and tired after taking damage."

"Hmm, things are getting more dangerous," a familiar infant appeared out of nowhere.

"Reborn, is that you?! How did you even get here, and what do you mean by 'dangerous'?!" Kaito asked, startled at his tutor's arrival.

"Like what I said earlier, Leon's tail fell off. Didn't it ever cross your mind that maybe all these events are connected, Baka-Kaito? Take a look at this," Reborn said, holding up a newspaper.

The articles were about things like the increase of patients in hospitals, and disappearances of some people. It was stated that the increase started a few years ago, with it slowly growing, while the disappearances of people only started a few weeks back.

"Do you get what I mean now?"

.~.~.~

_Somewhere else…_

"Lothario's calling for us, Minoru-sama. Looks like we need to do our job again," Silvana said, clutching a scythe.

"Hmm, who's the target this time?"

"A young girl, about eight years old named Nakamura Hikari. She is said to be the one of the very few children who can produce a large amount of the flames needed by Lothario even at her age," Silvana answered.

"I see. Call Ilario, Agosto, and Salvatore. I'll need their assistance."

"Why? It's just a kid."

"Nakamura Hikari has a constant companion named Kobayashi Mamoru, who is a formidable fighter for his age, if my memory serves me right. I have some files about them back in the headquarters," Minoru smirked.

.~.~.~

_In a dark, cold area…_

"_I'm so close, Tsubame. Wait a little longer…"_

.~.~.~

_Fin._

_.~.~.~_

Author's Notes:

This chapter was also pretty short, at least compared to some of the previous ones. Happy Valentines, everyone! I'm very sorry if this didn't turn out to be a Valentines special…

_Next Time on Re-Occurrence: Occurrence #6: Idiot who hates idiots!_

"_They're getting desperate."_

"_Um, no need to thank me… I didn't do anything."_

"_I hate idiots…"_

"_Thanks a lot, Kaito-nii!"_


	6. Occurrence 6: Idiot who hates idiots

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is the property of Amano Akira-san.

Kaito, Takamoto, Akira, Ilario, Salvatore, and Agosto belong to my friend Sam.

Author's Notes: I have prepared a few questions for you readers (if there's anyone reading this) to help with the characters/ character development. Some of the questions have also been bugging me for a long time, and I want to know your opinions. The questions are in the Author's Notes at the end of this chapter.

_.~.~.~_

_Occurrence # 6: Idiot who hates idiots._

_.~.~.~_

_There was a huge fire before Sawada Kaito. Blazes of orange and red swirled all over. He could hear different sounds ranging from screams of agony until glass breaking. _

_It was a horrifying sight._

_Kaito had always had a slight fear towards fire. He was afraid of the destructive powers of the flame. Fortunately, he had outgrown his childhood fear towards it, even if he still stayed away from it._

_The soon to be boss wanted to run away, but he found himself stuck in his position. _

_It was getting worse. The catastrophe now included splattering blood, more shouts, and faint feelings of remorse from the possible victim. However, if that was the case…_

…_then why did it seem like the victim felt so happy?_

_.~.~.~_

Kaito woke up with a jolt, shock still present. Sweat was all over him, and his heart was beating wildly. He felt like he had run in the Olympics. It wasn't the first time he had a shocking dream. Sometimes he would have dreams of mayhems, or bizarre one he couldn't remember upon waking up.

'_Your dream was nothing, Kaito… Don't be paranoid…,' _he thought as he tried to calm down.

He glanced at a sleeping Reborn. The said tutor was lying on a small hammock, his snot bubble rising up and sinking.

'_I'm nervous. My friends are getting hurt, and scary things are happening.'_

Once more, Kaito tried to go back to sleep. He silently hoped that the bad dreams will go away, just like a child.

.~.~.~

_Sometime in the afternoon…_

"I hate Mondays…," Kaito grumbled on his way home. He was walking alone, since Takamoto, Yutaka, and Akira had to attend to their extra curricular activities. There was no way that Yahiko would accompany him, after all, the loud mouthed boy was still a bit angry at Kaito. Sometimes, Kaito hated having few friends. He longed company, and the happiness of a large group.

'_But that's not important now,'_ Kaito thought.

"HELP!!!!!" A little girl's voice shouted. She was running, as if she was being pursued.

Kaito was shocked as the little girl bumped into him with a thud. The little girl was small, and had brown hair tied into a ponytail.

"Help me! Those creepy people are chasing me!"

The eleventh's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates at the sight. He saw a black-with-pink haired girl clutching a scythe, and a blond boy holding… a flamethrower?! Aside from that, there was also a small boy flinging toy mini-racecars at the two.

'_Wait, racecars?!' _Kaito thought, his eyes widening to the size of saucers.

"Ilario, this kid's getting annoying," the girl with the scythe stated.

"Duh, don't state the obvious, Silvana!" Ilario answered while firing dying will flames from his flamethrower. The weapon of his was emitting green flames, so it meant that he had thunder flames.

"How does that even work?!" Kaito exclaimed.

"It's simple, Dame-Kaito," Reborn said as he arrived via parachute. He was wearing a firefighter costume, quite fitting for the spectacle going on.

"You see, if you look at Ilario's flamethrower, you'll see that it has two triggers. He's firing with the first one using his right hand, which is the source of the thunder flames. The second trigger is for his left hand. It means that he has another different type of flame," Reborn concluded, this time wearing a teacher's outfit.

"You can have more than one type of flame?" Kaito asked.

"A lot of people have them now. It's more common than back in your dad's time. There wasn't as much that had multiple flame types than now."

"Oh- HOLY SHIT!" Kaito shouted in shock at the sight near him.

One of the small boy's toy cars grew bigger, becoming the size of a normal car. Afterwards, it started to move quickly towards the two enemies.

"There's a newly invented concept of storing dying will flames into objects. Like that car over there, it has some cloud flames stored within the said object. Yahiko-the-idiot's pick-up sticks also work that way. However, those flames will be used up. The supply isn't limitless of course, even an idiot like you should understand," the infant explained, complete with a blackboard and pointer.

'_Sometimes I wonder where Reborn hides all of his things… Maybe they're in his hat? Or maybe they're in his suit! But why would his clothes be so small then? I wonder,' _Kaito pondered and tapped his chin.

"Idiot, shouldn't you be helping him?" Reborn kicked his student in the face.

"Ouch, what was that for?! And who's that 'him' you're talking about?"

"I mean that boy over there. Kobayashi Mamoru's his name."

Quickly, a familiar figure threw a sudden punch from behind towards Ilario. Who was this person? He was none other than Okamoto Akira.

"Akira-san?!" Kaito was astonished at the sight of the kickboxing club member. The aloof boy hated children, and also wasn't fond of helping strangers.

Along with Akira, Yahiko also arrived. He threw red pick-up sticks at the two opponents, the red variants acting as a smoke bomb due to newly enhanced chemicals. It was a bit difficult though; the scythe wielding girl named Silvana was constantly attacking him.

Shiori, the taekwondo captain of Namimori who was present during the mirror incident, was also helping. She served as back-up, defending the two children from onslaughts.

'_I wonder if it's a coincidence that they're all here together…,' _Kaito thought. _'I remember, Shiori's one of the most infamous delinquents of our school. She's supposed to have some extra school work today. I heard a rumor that the only reason they let her in the taekwondo club was because the club sucked, but Shiori-san is a really good taekwondo player.' _

.~.~.~

Shiori was in a Parallel Ready Stance, her eyes attentively glued to her enemies. The whole fight was starting to turn into a grand melee, with no certain opponent between the two. Hastening her pace, she ran towards the nearest foe, which happened to be Ilario.

Ilario had his back turned, he was too engrossed in trying to hit Akira, and Yahiko with his Thunder Dying Will Flames. Shiori performed a low roundhouse kick towards Ilario. Her goal was to perform a quick series of consecutive hits as the blond lost balance.

As the pyromaniac lost his balance, his grip on the trigger of his flamethrower also loosened. The female taekwondo player, with her hands poised for Knife hand strikes, struck at Ilario's arms, side, and at the back of his head.

Right after the hits landed, the male disappeared with a "poof!" It turned out that it was only another illusion, much to the female's annoyance.

'_Filthy cowards,' _she thought, cracking her knuckles.

.~.~.~

Meanwhile, Yahiko was having some difficulties with their opponent. Silvana, the tricky and quick girl she was, liked to attack from behind. It was frustrating for the two males, for they had a hard time with landing blows. Furthermore, the girl's scythe had a long range.

Yahiko, irritated, charged in and launched a plethora of different colored sticks. Explosions were set off, small electric sparks were discharged. After the smoke cleared up, the sharp blue variants could be seen having a slight sheen of electric shocks, and explosive properties.

Akira stood back, and watched with interest. In the end, he decided to leave it to the loud blue-haired male. He figured that in order to get better, sometimes the others have to fight their own battles. Besides, he knew not to get involved in the duel between the two. His belief, "Do not interfere with other's business, and they shall do the same to you."

The black haired girl blocked Yahiko's attack with her scythe, and then proceeded to strike at him. The two stood face to face, both waiting for one to attack. Everything felt still, as if the atmosphere was tense. They didn't have much distance between them. Yahiko was surprised when Silvana used her scythe once more, in another way.

She struck Yahiko with the part held, the Snath hitting the boy. Then, she pulled back the shaft. The blade, which was curved inward, connected with Yahiko's arms and back. It reminded him of a hook used for fishing, strangely.

The last thing Fukuda Yahiko saw before everything went black was the emotionless face of Silvana, mouthing "Game Over".

.~.~.~

Sawada Kaito screamed in both shock and terror.

The scene was like a fountain full of blood spurting out. And the young soon-to-be mafia boss knew that he would be forever traumatized. His reflexes functioned, and he immediately covered the little girl's eyes.

.~.~.~

_A few hours later…_

Fortunately, they were able to rush Yahiko to a nearby hospital. Akira and Shiori were able to defeat the scythe wielder, who also turned out to be and illusion.

"They're getting desperate," Reborn muttered, the brim of his fedora shadowing his eyes.

"What did you say, Reborn-sama? I didn't hear you clearly," Akira asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Reborn, help me! She won't get off me! I don't even know her name. There's also a guy here staring at me with a scary look!" Kaito shouted.

"Thanks a lot, Kaito-nii! And my name's Hikari, by the way. That guy over there is Mamoru," the girl said.

"Um, no need to thank me… I didn't do anything," Kaito sheepishly said.

"Good thing you know. You're pretty useless for someone at your age. I hate idiots…," Mamoru dryly commented.

"We would have been doomed if it weren't for Okamoto Akira-san. He defeated the girl with a scythe," Kaito replied.

"Wait, did you say THE Okamoto Akira?! He's Okamoto Akira, one of the best kickboxing players, and also very good in chess?!" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah. So what if I am?" Akira said, his voice sounding just the slightest bit threatening. He hated kids with such a burning passion.

"AKIRA-SENPAI!!! You're my idol! I watch all of your kickboxing matches, learn your tactics in chess," Mamoru squealed, the idiotic side of him showing.

This was bad, really bad. Kaito could feel Akira's patience quickly thinning. Obviously, the kickboxing player looked very pissed off.

Mamoru continued to fanboy over the kick boxer, he was oblivious to the other's irritation.

What happened next seemed so comical, like scenes taken from anime. A few minutes (or seconds?) into Mamoru's fanboying, Akira had enough. With as much strength as he could, he kicked the child into the air. Mamoru went flying, maybe never to be seen again.

He landed in the large yard of the Inoue property with a crash. In front of him was Inoue Naomi, the sister of Inoue Motoko. She was very shocked, but hey, anyone would be shocked if some stranger suddenly flew into the yard without warning. Mamoru stirred, and winced at the pain he felt due to the impact. Then when he finally regained his sense, he saw Naomi clearly.

"Pretty…," he said, swaying back and forth.

The girl, freaked out, screamed and called for some of the members of security. Poor Mamoru was chased out by bodyguards with guns. Needless to say, it was a horrible day for the pessimist.

.~.~.~

_Fin._

.~.~.~

Author's Notes: Is there anything wrong with my story??? (I'm wondering how come I get so few reviews, you see.) Were the characters shallow? Or was the plot just bad???

I'm sorry for the late update. I caught the flu last week, then sinusitis this week. I'm recovering though.

Here are the questions:

What is/are your opinion/s of Inoue Motoko?

Fukuda Yahiko, what needs improvement?

Is Reborn turning too OOC?

Too many characters?

Thank you very much!


	7. Occurrence 7: Preparations & Insecurity

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me; it is the property of Amano Akira-san. Kaito, Takamoto, Akira, Ilario, Salvatore, Agosto, and Lothario were created by Sam, my good friend.

Author's Notes: Finally I got this chapter done. :D I might take a longer time with updates, since I noticed that now it takes me 2-3 weeks to update.

On a side note: Pokemon HeartGold/Pokemon SoulSilver's coming out soon!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

.~.~.~

_Occurrence # 7: Preparations and insecurity_

.~.~.~

He was convinced that the next few days were going to be bad.

Sawada Kaito saw the strange glint in Reborn's eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if the tutor already had something planned. The boy didn't plan to retaliate though, for he believes reeds should bend with the wind.

Wait, what the heck?!

Yes, Sawada Kaito was going insane, or at least he thought so.

.~.~.~

He knew he was in for a large shock when his tutor called him, saying he had something important to announce. Kaito wasn't stupid, he could feel the obvious.

This just took the cake.

"You heard me. You along with your family members are staying in a training camp for a week. I've received approval from their parents, and the school. They think it's a good chance for some bonding and a great educational experience. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Meeting place is the bus stop near the convenience store a few minutes from here," Reborn explained.

"Wait, what?! Who's gonna provide the stuff we need?! And mom approved?! You're lying!" The pupil yelled.

"I'm not lying. Motoko's providing everything, the Inoues approved. Your mom agreed on it, she thinks it's a great opportunity."

"It seems like we're taking advantage of Inoue-san!"

"She agreed to it, her parents too. It's their choice, Dame-Kaito."

"What about Yahiko-san?"

"He was discharged from the hospital, and he's doing fine. Yahiko's coming to the training camp."

Kaito was speechless, knowing it was useless to argue furthermore. Instead, he went back upstairs to his room. He'd better start packing.

.~.~.~

Everywhere was a mess, scattered test tubes, wires, and sheets of scientific notes messily scrawled were present. The lighting seemed eerie, melancholic dimness seemed so sad. It seemed so old, like the atmosphere so heavy and alone.

There stood a man, decked in a white lab coat. He was filled with remorse, and denial. Even if it seemed so hopeless, so futile, he didn't give up. No, he decided he didn't need fame and fortune. Living was possible for him, even without the joys of living life to the fullest.

All he needed was a certain girl precious to him. He's content with that alone.

'_I will find a way, even if it means going against __**him**__ and his underlings. I don't care about Vincent, and Will. They won't stop me. _

_I'll find a way out of this wretched nightmare, even if it means dying, as long as she can be happy.'_

.~.~.~

The eyes of Sawada Kaito widened to epic proportions at the sight. His so called "family members" were there, along with Kotobuki Shiori. Maybe Reborn considered her a member too, he thought. Motoko was standing with them, leaning on a big van. The vehicle was most likely brought in by her, along with the equipment and food.

"Hey, stop daydreaming," Reborn said, landing an axe kick on Kaito's head.

"OUCH! What the heck was that for?!" Kaito shouted.

"Geez, spacing out at a time like this is for losers! I mean, we're waiting here for a long fucking time! I doubt how you could be the Eleventh of the Vongola Family… Tch!" Yahiko said, clicking his tongue.

"Wait a minute. Weren't you also spacing out a few minutes ago? And you only got here a few seconds before Kaito did, uwaah," Yutaka commented.

"WAS I ASKING FOR YOUR OPINION?!"

"Hey, don't yell so much at such a happy time. I understand you're all excited and all…," Takamoto said.

'_What the heck, is Tamo going insane?!' _Kaito thought.

"WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS EXCITED?!"

"Well, he just did. Geez, your hearing's really good, you know," Shiori added with sarcasm.

"Stop fighting, you people. You all sound like kids, and you know how stupid kids are…," Akira, the child hater, scolded.

"Hey! I'm offended, Akira-sama! But you're still great!" Mamoru said, appearing from behind the van.

"Ehehe, Mamoru's kind of acting weird…Sorry about that," Hikari added, appearing at the same time as the other boy.

"Uhh… I think we better get going before this blows into a total chaos?" Kaito asked.

"…"

.~.~.~

Two long hours they had to endure before arriving. It was the longest two hours ever in their lives. The whole ride itself was exhausting, it was a bad sign. If just getting there was tiring, then training must be worse.

Immediately, Reborn announced about each member's duty. He presented a huge roll of paper, where the assignments were listed.

It read:

.~.~.~

_Training Camp Assignments:_

_Akira and Hikari: Cooking_

_Yahiko and Yutaka: Gathering and chopping firewood._

_Takamoto and Kaito: Setting up the tents._

_Motoko and Mamoru: Setting up tables, additional equipment, etc._

_Shiori: Preparing the training grounds._

_.~.~.~_

"Wait. Why is Yuta helping with chopping the firewood? Isn't that a bit too tiring for her?" Kaito asked.

"I have some experience with an axe. My mom and I would sometimes spend our vacation in cabins, the really old fashioned ones. Hehe, I'm pretty used to it, uwaah," Yutaka said, munching on a strawberry flavored Pocky stick.

"Um, Reborn-sama, why am I doing the cooking along with the kid?" Akira questioned.

"Well, it's not as if the others can make anything remotely edible," Reborn replied.

Everybody else sweat dropped at the tutor's response.

"I'm not bad with the kitchen, the fire used for cooking's really pretty…It probably could burn people alive…," Hikari commented.

Kaito was absolutely freaked out at Hikari's answer. It wasn't perfectly normal for kids to talk like that, he thought with nervousness. Reborn had a point though; it seemed that only Akira and Hikari could cook decently.

The rest were okay with it, even Mamoru who was one of the most disagreeable among them. They went on; carrying out the tasks they needed to do.

.~.~.~

"Why the hell was I assigned with gathering AND chopping firewood?! I don't even know how to use a fucking axe…," Yahiko muttered.

'_I hate this, I hate everyone here! I should be back in Namimori, training properly! My defeat to that scythe girl was humiliating! I can't believe this…I can't believe I'm this weak. Why didn't Misaki say anything?_

_Am I too weak?' _

.~.~.~

'_I hate them all! I hate those pretentious sissies!" A six year old Yahiko thought, running as quickly as possible towards his house._

"_You're a pitiful failure…Scum like you should be tortured until they beg to perish," A boy said, stomping on Yahiko's body on the ground._

"_I don't know what to do with that child…He's having difficulty in grasping our lessons, and in interacting with the other kids," A teacher complained to her fellow companions, sighing at her statement._

"_That kid…He's barely passing in his studies. How could he get a good future at this rate?! Our child isn't supposed to be like this!" His mother stated._

"_Well, maybe it's just too much for him to handle. We should transfer him to somewhere where he could achieve more," Yahiko's father replied, shaking in head._

'_I don't need them, they don't need me.'_

.~.~.~

"Oi, are you alright, uwaah?" Yutaka asked, waving a hand in front of Yahiko.

"Huh, I'm freakin' alright, damnit! What makes you think I'm not?!" He retorted.

"Well, you were spacing out a while ago, uwaah…"

"…"

The two proceeded to get their respective axes, Yutaka trying to teach the other how to use one.

.~.~.~

"I, uh, heard about your loss to some scythe-wielding girl…," Yutaka said, trying to start a conversation.

"So? I don't think you should be meddling with stuff that happens in my life, you know?"

"Hey, you're getting defensive. That hurt…Anyway, why did you lose?"

"Are you really that tactless?! Geez, you're pretty blunt..."

"…"

"I guess…Maybe I'm just not that strong. I'm not that good when it comes to close combat, too," Yahiko admitted, looking down at the ground. He refused to look at the girl in the eye.

Yutaka let out an exasperated sigh, and replied.

"Sometimes…we have to lose, whether we like it or not. We can't be _perfect_, no matter how hard we try. They're lying when they say losing isn't that bad, because it **is**. When we lose, we feel like a part of our pride is ruined, taken away. Also, we feel less self confident.

Maybe what's the problem is that we automatically look at the negatives, it's something like a reflex. It might be just our own selves playing tricks on us, playing with our insecurities and doubts."

"Wow, that's pretty deep for an idiot," Yahiko replied, and then he realized something.

"Did your verbal tic disappear or something?! You weren't, you know, saying a bunch of 'uwaah's," He asked.

He noticed Yutaka's eyes slightly widen before regaining her composure.

"I don't know what you're talking about, uwaah. My verbal tic's still here, uwaah," She answered with a sheepish grin.

Fukuda Yahiko raised an eyebrow, but said no more. _'Strange…Am I having hearing problems or something? She's acting suspicious.'_

"Anyways, you're gripping the axe too tightly. Can't you try to loosen up a bit, uwaah?" Yutaka gestured to Yahiko's hands which have been gripping the tool too firmly.

"Tch," Yahiko clicked his tongue, and tried to follow the girl's instructions.

.~.~.~

"Well, how's your progress preparing the obstacle course?" Reborn asked.

"Fine, just need to add a few more parts," Shiori stoically replied. "I just don't get why I need to help them. It's not my responsibility; it's supposed to be my foolish parents'."

"Well, your parents made a deal. In the mafia world, not fulfilling it would mean death."

"So, they did it to save themselves."

Reborn stayed silent, the brim of his fedora covering his eyes.

"That can't be helped. They're bastards who care more about their lives. I guess that's what helped them survive in the mafia world for so long."

'_Because in the mafia world, we can only survive through cheating, lying, playing dirty. We don't have time to act like saints, which would make us hypocrites. But aren't we already considered hypocrites anyway?'_

.~.~.~

_Fin._

.~.~.~

Author's Note: Wow, writing Chapter 7 took me a while. I had to come up with some new details, and add a bunch of new stuff. I'll be able to update faster though, because it's summer here in the Philippines.

More time to update, or more time to procrastinate? Hehe, I hope I didn't disappoint you readers there (If anyone's even paying attention to this fic anymore…).


	8. Occurrence 8: Schemes

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira (And obviously, I am not Amano-san.) Some of the OCs belong to my friend Sam, who helped me with the plot.

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long! I had another idea for a fic, and had to fix some plot holes for Re-Occurrence.

.~.~.~

_Occurrence # 8: Schemes_

_.~.~.~_

Sawada Tsunayoshi, trying to keep up with the nurses pushing the stretchers, ran as quickly as he could. He was worried sick, but of course, who wouldn't? The Vongola's own hospital had talented doctors, but nowadays you can't be sure.

"_I'm sorry, Vongola Tenth, you can't go on further! This area's off-limits to the medics, they'll need to perform surgery on some of the others," a nurse apologized, bowing her head._

"_I need to see Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei," the Tenth insisted._

"_Please, just wait, Sawada-san. We're going to do everything we can."_

Many of his men were injured, some with minor burns while others in critical condition. The plane explosion was severe, even if the injured ones were outside the plane. The investigators found traces of nitroglycerin and grain dust in the scene after the explosion.

Still, who and why would someone do this?

.~.~.~

_Turn, spin, turn… _Usui Takamoto found himself sparring with Fukuda Yahiko, under Reborn's instructions. The two had no clue why they had to spar with each other, but they didn't dare question the infant.

Yahiko was using the three various projectiles, while Takamoto was using a wooden staff for training, like the ones in traditional Japanese dojos. The baseball player absolutely had zero experience when it came to self-defense, and combat.

The green sticks thrown by Yahiko was surrounded by small, electric sparks that weren't as harmful, it probably would only cause a slight shock rather than large damage. Keeping that in mind, Takamoto focused on dodging the projectiles, and getting closer to his sparring partner.

He held the staff with two hands, the weapon standing vertically. Some of the sticks thrown were blocked using the wooden staff, while others were dodged through turning, twisting, and spinning.

.~.~.~

Fukuda Yahiko was a nitpick when it came to certain things. Something about his sparring partner's fighting style wasn't right, he noticed.

With the way Takamoto fights, it needed precise timing, and good judgment. Furthermore, Yahiko noticed the baseball player's difficulty with using the weapon.

'_It looks like he's having a hard time with one weapon. Tch, it's not like anyone else can teach him to dual wield. And besides, even if we try to make him fight with two swords, it would take some tweaking to suit his fighting style.'_

.~.~.~

An arrow made a 'thump!' as it hit the target. Two more followed a few seconds afterwards, one close to the bullseye while the other a few millimeters away.

Yutaka lowered her bow, and glanced at the target board. The results were slightly unsatisfactory, she noted mentally. Her expression was still the usual, but with a small hint of disappointment.

"Hey," Motoko greeted, approaching Yutaka.

"Hi, Inoue-san, uwaah," she replied, turning to face the girl.

"It seems like he's right about you."

"You're talking about?" the taller female asked.

"Kaito-kun told me about your fondness for archery. I guess he's right about that, judging by your concentration a while ago," Motoko smiled, her arms lazily crossed.

"Anyways, I need some help," the heiress continued, her expression turning more serious.

"With what, uwaah?"

"Well, it goes on like this…"

.~.~.~

"I'm so effin' tired!" Yahiko exclaimed, wiping his forehead with a towel.

"You just stood at one spot, Yahiko," Takamoto commented, drinking from a jug full of water.

"Hell, I didn't! I had to keep moving further, in case you haven't noticed! There's some recoil a few times, and I had to evade your attempted attacks," he crossed his arms in disagreement.

"It's not like I was able to hit you…"

"That's why I said 'ATTEMPT'," Yahiko replied, emphasizing the last word he said.

"Oh," Takamoto nodded, finally understanding.

"Oh?! That's the only thing you can say?"

"No, I can say different words, too! I know apple! Oh, I also know cat, dog, beef, fry, and eggs!" Takamoto exclaimed, flashing a thumbs up.

"How come all the words you mentioned are animals, or food? Are you hungry, or something?" Yahiko asked.

"My mom said that those were my first words," Takamoto chuckled, inserting his hands into the pocket of his pants.

"Are you a mamma's boy, or something?" Yahiko asked, crossing his arms.

"Would be nice if I was, huh?"

Yahiko raised his eyebrows at his companion's reply, but didn't pry any further.

.~.~.~

"What're you doing with all those cards?" Kaito asked, staring at the several decks.

Kotobuki Shiori was sitting down on a plastic chair, several groups of cards on the table across her. She gestured, telling Kaito to sit down on the other chair across her. She wore a deadpan expression, perhaps bored or annoyed.

After he sat down, Kaito asked, "Uh, what are all those cards for, Kotobuki-san?"

"Ask him," she replied, pointing at the sky.

Suddenly, Reborn fell down from the sky with his white parachute. He had to improvise since Leon couldn't transform properly yet.

"Why are you falling from the sky, Reborn?!" Kaito, panicking in his seat, shouted.

Reborn landed on Kaito's head, and stomped on it using his foot. He wore his trademark smile, and poker face.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" Kaito winced.

"Do you have good intuition, Dame-Kaito?"

"Not really, I guess," Kaito shrugged.

"I knew it. I'll let Kotobuki explain, then."

"Why am I always stuck with doing this kind of thing?" Shiori sighed, "I shouldn't be playing teacher to noobs…"

"Uhh…I'm so-"

"Shut up," she interrupted, "As others say, intuition is important because of blah blah blah, you probably know about that crap."

Kaito sweatdropped at the girl's explanation, but nonetheless continued to listen.

"Anyways, these cards will help in training your intuition. I have thirty six cards here, as you can see. Try to guess the color of the top card."

"Red?" Kaito guessed, tapping his chin.

"Wrong. It's blue," she replied, flashing the card.

"You'll have a lot of work to do," Reborn smirked.

.~.~.~

Akira was taking a break from his training. He was jotting down information, mostly bits of his observations, on his notepad.

He was working on a small diagram, and labeled the parts respectively. Words such as _Silvana, Ilario, Salvatore, _and _Agosto _could be seen. Scribbles like question marks, exclamation points, and weapons were also present.

Oh, he was definitely on to something.

.~.~.~

_Fin._

.~.~.~

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry it took so long! I was busy playing Pokemon SoulSilver… . I procrastinated too much.


End file.
